I. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to packaging systems. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to packaging systems for electronic devices.
II. Description of the Art
The adaption rate of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is festered by the many newly released devices being released monthly. However, introducing new technology may be challenging because of the lack of familiarity and understanding of the new technology. Many times it is difficult for buyers to familiarize themselves with new devices once purchased. The learning curve can be steep resulting in many users feeling overwhelmed or apprehensive. Unsatisfied customers are unlikely to learn all of the features of their new electronic devices resulting in more returns and slower migrations to the new technology including fewer purchases.